Basketball Team
Basketball Team (Rakuzan) The Team is rather New to the school only starting a 2 years ago oringally it was made just to keep some of Akashi seijuro by kabise-d7drayz.png|Akashi Juro(Point Guard) Hega.jpg|Jubei Hega(Shooting Guard) Akira Tetsu.jpg|Akira Tetsu(Small Forward) Inzuya.gif|Inzuya Shimai(Small Forward) Yuro.jpg|Yuro Shun(Power Forward) Yoshida.png|Ryo Yoshida(Center) the kids busy in a attempt to keep them from getting themselves into trouble. The first year the Team Sucked ass losing more than half their games the Second years things started to get better the kids actually took a liking to the Sport and began to try harder and when the season started up agian they did a lot better splitting the Winning and Losing total. This is the Teams Third Year and with the Addition of Some incoming freshmen and Some from the sophmore and junior class has a real chance of competing for a title this Year, Pratice is tough and time comsuming but the Students get to hangout with different types of kids and make friend with people they never thought they'd speak to, The Teams Still recruiting and Need Memebers So Join While You Still Can or You'll Regret it. P.s: Did I Mention the Coach is a Total Babe Location The Schools team does't have a lot of funding at the moment due to it being relatively new and hasn't become a real popular activity for the Students so most of the time the school allows them to use the old run down gym in the back of the school building, though if we they can get a title this year They might give us some extra funding. Members Player Skill's/Bio's Jubei Hega: Height: 5'8 Weight: 145lbs Specialty: Three Point Shot Jubei is an excellent outside shooter and mostly scores his baskets that way. he's a confindent shooter and excells at free running shaking off his opponent so he can get the ball and shoot. He always runs to the best position to get the ball in games. He usually shoots three pointers from behind the line but can extend his range to about 3 feet behind it. He's also extremely clutch 'Special Move: '''Jab step Shot. Jubei catches the ball with most of his body leaning toward his defender before making a quick jab step away from the basket and taking a jump shot. ' Behaviour/Background: 'Jubei is a rather serious person although he does joke around occasionally and does have a sense of humor. He's a cool person to be around most of the time though he doesn't go out often, because his mom working to jobs being a single parent so he has to take care of his little five your old sister while she's at work, though he always welcomes his teamates to his house and play video games and hang out. When Akashi is away or can't make the games, he takes over as captain mainly because of his leadership abilities and because he seems to always say the right things to get the teams spirit up. His Best friend of the Team is Yuro Shun. Jubei has Known Yuro since he and him were 8 years olds though they always fight and argue with each other they always made up for it in some way. He's a japanese history buff who loves history dating back to the meji era and collects warlord figures. Jubei often denies being best friends partly of out their rivaliry and out of Pride. In Games when the it's the forth quater or in a tight sitiutaton Jubei goes into his clutch time Mode when that happens he'll rarely miss a shot and becomes a little sadistic, you can tell when he goes into this mode becasue he'll make a shot and crack his neck afterwards. Quotes: What? Quiting Praying freshmen. When I'm Shooting Get Ready To Celebrate. Inzuya Shimai: Height 5'10 1/2 Weight: 155lbs Specialty: Stealing Inzuya is a great defender and can guard player much bigger than him, he's slightly faster than the average player his size and tries to take advantage of that when he can. He's not the greatest blocker in the world but what makes his defense so good is his stealing ability he has really quick hands which allows him to poke the ball lose form his defenders often his even able to steal the ball with out looking or intercept a pass. '''Special Ability: '''Eagle Eye. Inzuya has a special ability that allows him to see everything with in the three point line. This allows him to make a read on a players movement and jump in front of him hoping to pick off a pass or stop the play. Inzuya allows uses this when facing opponents faster than himself when than go by him he uses his eagle eye to find the position of the ball and sticks his arm out behind him and knocks the ball away, a sub special ability which got Dubbed "Eagle Spear". he's also a gifted passer. ' Behaviour/Background: 'Inzuya is goofy person to say the least he's a jokester the only problem is his joke's sucks and often makes no sense and get annoying sometime to the point were Akashi threaten to make him run 120 sucidces if he doesn't shut up, but he does get some funny ones though it's rare. Inzuya's a outgoing person a often hangs out at an arcade. he has the high score on one of the fighter games there and when ever some one beats him he'll go and spend his whole allowance on the machine just to get it back. He occasinally goes to hang out at Jubei's house since Jubei doesn't get out much though It's not for a very long time. Although his jokes aren't funny the teams taken a liking to him reguardless and when he went away for a week or two when he got back they all rushed at him to make a joke which surprised him though he did just that and everyone fell out laughing even though it wasn't really funny but somehow they got a geniune laugh out of it. Inzuya has a pretty normal life, he has both his parents in his life and has two sibiling an older sister and a younger brother. His life hasn't been hard but its hasn't been easy either he lost his older brother in a car accident when he was 15 and life without him was apparent, His older brother pretty much was the back bone of his family often supporting his parents with money problem or with family issues and with him gone his parents argue a lot more and his sister and brother seem more distance, So inzuya decided to become the backbone for his family and got a job and often helps pay bills and what not, being the backbone for his family isn't easy but his brother did it so why can't he right. Motto: "Alway Flexible" Yuro Shun: Height 6'1 Weight: 175lbs Specailty: Rebounder Yuro is a tall and very muscular so he usually gains a strong position under the rim allowing him to get Rebounds even over mutiple people or when in the post he can muscle his way through his defender to score and can venture out to the mid range area to score. '''Special ability: '''None. Yuro doesn't excatly have a praticular skill that quailfies as a special skill, though if one had to point out any skill it'd be his putback dunks and insane stamina. ' Behaviour/Background: 'Yuro like Jubei is a rather serious person he tries hard in any sport he plays and excels at it. He has monsterous strenght some for natural body make up and the rest from working out. He doesn't seem to have much of a sense of humor everyone ont the team would be laughing except for him though there was a few time the team saw him laugh and thought he actually was a fun guy well at least for five minutes cause after he was done laughing he went back to his serious self. he gets along with everyone of the team specially Jubei, they known each other since they were little and they fought a lot and of course he all ways won. he comes from a similar background as Hega his says with his Dad and younger brother, his mother passed away when he was little so it's only been him, his brother and his dad since he could remember. Yuro's able to get out more than Jubei since his brothers old enough to take care of himself for a while Yuro doesn't excatly amit that Hega id his best friend but doesn't deny it either simply responses"We get each other thats all" He quick to anger and Akira for skipping pratice to go hang out with girl or take a nap and doesn't hesitate to yelling at him for it. He's passionate about the Basketball and hates to lose. Ryo Yoshida: Height 6'3 Weight: 201lbs Speciality: Strenght Yoshida is huge in comparisn to the rest of the team in both height and body mass. He's built like like a body builder and his strenght is even greater than Yuro's. He's a great rebounder and excells in the post. '''Special Ability: '''Strenght. Ryo is extremely strong and arguably the strong center in high school basketball. He use's his strenght to snatch rebounds from defenders either by taking the ball from their hands or moving there body out of the way in mid-air with his own. On the offensive side he powers down dunks and muscles his way to the basket. ' Behaviour/Background: '''Yoshida is a fun guy he has a great sense of humor and is really easy to talk to. He's gently for some one of his size and cares alot about his teammates even going as far as protecting them. He doesn't have any sibiling so when he's at home he usually sits around playing video games, though some times he'll read a book. He eats alot even for someone of his size. He gets along with everyone but he gets Along with Akira the most, He and him are always joking or laughing at something and sometimes sneaks out of pratice when they can to go to "Star Fries" to get some thing to eat and they often challege each other to eat contest and the current record is 5-6 with Yoshida being up one. Although this gaint is gentle one shouldn't mess with him because if your the one to stir his wrath then you better run for the hills the guys a fucking tank by all means and purposes. In Games he's a totally different person his gentle ways go out the window and he throws his huge body around. He Loves Muscle even going so far as to shout out "Muscle Dunk" Muscle Rebound" "Muscle Screen" which are just normal plays except he does it with full power. When he's on the court he's rude to his opponents and downsizes them often. Quotes: Muscle is everything as long as you have muscle everything improves. Motto: All You Need Is Muscle Akira Tetsu: Height 5'11 Weight: 152lbs Speciality: Unstoppable Scorer Akira isn't the tallest one on the court or the strongest but what makes Akira so good is his unpredictability and his ability to score from virtually any where on the court. He's extremely fast, and his deceleration and aceleration rivials that of his father. His defensive skills are also highly rated as he even block Yoshida's dunk once. '''Special ability: '''Formless Shot/Crossover. Akira excells at changing his shot in mid-air and shifting his body to weird angles to score a basket. He has an array of trickey moves to fool and blow by a defender with. Akashi Juro: Height 5'8 Weight: 145lbs Speciality: Absolute Akashi is a very dangerous player on the court simply because he can do it all, he can shoot three's, dunk, layup, block, steal etc... He's a lot strong than what people think which makes it easier for him to muscle by defenders thought to be way stronger than him. He's almost as fast as Akira able to keep up with him in a short distance though over long distance Akira starts to over take him. '''Special ability: '''Emporer Eye. Akashi eyes pick up on his opponents slightest movements and allows he to predict their next course of action or steal the ball. offensively this allows him to preform ankle breaking crossovers often resulting in his opponent stumbling or falling which allows him to get open shot, he also uses this to make smart passes and make split second decision on the court Category:School Clubs Category:Kasaihana High